1. Field of the Invention
The present invention concerns a lock for a sliding door, window or like closure including a bolt fastened to a sliding assembly mobile relative to a profile forming an integral part of said lock, the lock including an anti-misoperation device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
FR-A-2 700 578 discloses a lock of the above type including an anti-misoperation device comprising a feeler finger mobile substantially in the transverse direction of the profile and spring-loaded by spring means towards its deployed position and an abutment member fastened to the feeler and adapted to cooperate with complementary abutting means of the sliding assembly so that, in the deployed position of the feeler, said abutment member prevents sliding of the bolt towards its locked position but does not oppose such sliding in the retracted position of the feeler.
According to the above document the feeler finger is mounted on a rod, for example a leaf spring. As long as the feeler, not encountering any obstacle, remains in its deployed position, the end of the rod immobilizes a slider carrying a bolt and prevents the bolt sliding towards its locked position.
In contrast, when the feeler comes into contact with a striker the striker pushes back the feeler and the rod which therefore releases the slider to enable the bolt to slide towards its locked position.
This implementation is fragile and unreliable.
The aim of the present invention is to remedy the drawbacks of prior art locks and to propose a lock of the aforementioned type that is simple, economic, extremely reliable and easy to assemble and install.